Troublemaker Gil Gets Grounded For Tranquility
'''Troublemaker Gil Gets Grounded For Tranquility '''is a special grounded video out of Troublemaker Gil. Enjoy Plot Troublemaker Gil makes a fake opening to Bubble Guppies 2001 DVD while grounded. When his sister and the visitors came, they will ground him for no more stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. At the end, The Save-Um Rangers beat Troublemaker Gil up. Cast * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil, Darwin, Phillip Psareas, Arthur and Dipper Pines. * Julie as Katie, Me and Mabel Pines * Susan as Troublemaker Gil's Sister * Eric as Gil and Eric The Disney Guy. * David as Leopold Slikk, Prince Tuesday and Buster. * Kimberly as Gumball and Oona. * Catherine as Deema and Red Ranger Noodle * Princess as Hirashi, Princess Luna and Blue Ranger Jazzi. * Paul as Drew Pickles, Justin and Ryder. * Kate as Molly and Brown Ranger Ka-Chung * Jennifer as Purple Ranger Custard * Dallas as Goby * Brian as Nonny and Thomas The Tank Engine. * Kayla as Amanda and Orange Ranger Foo * Miguel as Ronald Ramirez Transcript T-Maker Gil: I am going to make a fake opening to Bubble Guppies 2001 DVD. Real, not Fake. (3 Minutes Later) T-Maker Gil: Yes! I'd make a opening to Bubble Guppies 2001 DVD. Real, not Fake. Gil's Sister: Did you just make a DVD opening? T-Maker Gil: Yes. Gil's Sister: Let me see. Troublemaker Gil, the opening is fake. Bubble Guppies released on 2012, not 2001. How Dare you make a DVD opening. That's It. I am calling your visitors. (Many Minutes Later) Gil's Sister: Troublemaker Gil, Here are your visitors who wanted to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, we heard of making a DVD opening to Bubble Guppies on DVD. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH, Start Liking this movie. Because it's made by MGM. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This is me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, making fake VHS/DVD openings are not cool. Shame On You. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric The Disney Guy, you are worse than Pablo and Tyrone. Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats, you won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Amanda: I'm Amanda, and you have been a bad bubble guppy and a bad boy. Gil: I am Gil, you will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Molly: I am Molly, you will go to Adventureland instead of Splish Splash. Goby: I am Goby, you are worse than Pedro and Edro. Deema: I am Deema, you will go to Disney On Ice instead of SpongeBob SquarePants Live as well. Oona: I am Oona, you will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos from now. Nonny: I am Nonny, you will lost a chance to see Sherlock Gnomes when it comes out. Because it's made by Paramount. Custard: I'm Custard. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Foo: And I'm Foo, We are The Save-Ums. We will not tolerate your behavior. Arthur: I am Arthur, Start liking my show. Buster: I am Buster, and I agree with my best friend. Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas, Start liking Family Guy. because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a Disney Company! Hirashi: I am Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Ryder: I am Ryder from PAW Patrol, you won't watch our show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Katie: I am Katie, and I agree with my husband. Thomas The Tank Engine: I am Thomas The Tank Engine, you will watch Thomas and Friends on Nick Jr. If not is on Nick Jr., I will change it to PBS Kids. Gumball: I am Gumball Waterson, Start liking The Amazing World Of Gumball. Darwin: I am Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my brother. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, Start liking Gravity Falls. Because it's made by Disney. Mabel: I am Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother. Princess Luna: I'm Princess Luna. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they'll never see you ever again. Leopold Slikk: I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid, I'll beat you up with my keyboard. Ronald Ramirez: And I am Ronald Ramirez also known as The Angry Dominican Kid. I agree with Leopold. Princess Luna: This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will wear diapers for the rest of your natural born life. Mabel: That's Right. You will wear diapers forever. Dipper: You will go to Walt Disney World instead of Nickelodeon Universe. Darwin: You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Kids Choice Awards as well. Gumball: We will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon things. Thomas The Tank Engine: If you make a DVD opening, I'll sent you to Slovak Republic. Katie: If you trying to marry me, I'll sent you to El Salvador. Ryder: And If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to Philippines. Hirashi: There will be no TV, no computer, no video games that you like, no Viacom related stuff, no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr., no MTV, no Comedy Central, no junk food that you like, no energy drinks, no NC-17 or R-Rated movies made by Paramount, no other fast food places that you like, no Nickelodeon vacations, and many more. Phillip Psareas: There will also going to be no Beavis and Butt-Head, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Sanjay and Craig, no Ridiculousness, no Blaze and The Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora The Explorer, no South Park, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Brickleberry, and no tv shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Buster: Everytime when Beavis and Butt-Head comes, we will switch to our show. Arthur: You boy's bedroom has been replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and purple including girls stuff as well. Gil: There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Quiznos, no Little Caesar's, no Sbarro, no IHOP, and no fast food places related to Pepsi. Molly: The only fast food places that you are going to eat are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well. Goby: You will also eat Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Fruits, Vegetables, Russian Vodka, Chicken Feet Soup, Greek Yogurt, Brazilian food, Mexican food, Italian food, Hungarian food, Dutch food, Filipino food, Chinese food, German food, Greek food, Russian food, Colombian food, Spanish food, Irish food, Polish food, and other types of food. As well as junk food you hate. Deema: You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on. Oona: If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed is Club Penguin. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Instead, you will find your memories captured by Disney, FOX, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., MGM, New Line Cinema, and others as well. Custard: You will forced to watch Baby Shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Jazzi: Not only that, you will also watch our show. Ka-Chung: You will forced to watch Kids and Primetime Shows like Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Milo Murphy's Law, Kim Possible, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Miami Vice, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Noodle: We will donate all your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to The Save-Um Central, and you are never giving it back until you are ungrounded. Foo: You will play video games and watch movies made by Warner Bros., Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, FOX, Blue Sky, Columbia Pictures, Sony Animation, Pixar, and other companies from now on. Amanda: Everytime when Brickleberry comes, we will switch to Bob The Builder. Drew Pickles: I will donate all your stuff made by Viacom to my daughter, Angelica. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney shows and movies from now on. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: You will also listen to my favorite artists, sparta remixes, Disney songs, Mariachi Music, Tunak Tunak Tun, and others as well. Justin: You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret Of NIMH, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and others as well. Prince Tuesday: And if you can keep this up, we will sent you to the Netherworld and killed by a zombie pigman. Gil's Sister: I agree with everyone. Start doing anything made by FOX, Disney, MGM, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, and other companies, or you'll be grounded even more. Troublemaker Gil: Silence. I wish that you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. Gil's Sister: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times?! That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now we're going to transform into our ranger forms. Purple Save-Um Ranger Power! Jazzi: Blue Save-Um Ranger Power! Ka-Chung: Brown Save-Um Ranger Power! Noodle: Red Save-Um Ranger Power! Foo: Orange Save-Um Ranger Power! (The Save-Ums transform to the Save-Um Rangers and beat Troublemaker Gil up with chainsaws. Robbie Rotten then hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! The End. Category:Warren-Style Punishments Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series